


Loving You Is Killing Me

by un1c0rntea



Category: The Mighty Boosh (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Vampire, Blood, Blood Drinking, M/M, Vampire Bites, Vampire Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-03
Updated: 2020-03-03
Packaged: 2021-02-23 03:23:44
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 8,187
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23004979
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/un1c0rntea/pseuds/un1c0rntea
Summary: A gothic tale about the ever beautiful Vince Noir and a Vampire (Moon) getting to know each other. Vince wants to show him the 'joys of life'.
Relationships: Howard Moon/Vince Noir
Comments: 7
Kudos: 8





	Loving You Is Killing Me

**1**

Vince and his sister had just come back from a friend's birthday party and were on their way home. They both sang along to their  _ Slippery When Wet _ CD.

"WOAAHHHHH! WE'RE HALFWAY THEYUH! WOAHOHH LIVIN ON A PRAYER!!"

"TAKE MY HAND. WE'LL MAYKITAYYSWEARUH! WOOOOA!"

"LIVIN ON A PRAYERR!"

"Hahaaaa! Genius, Bon Jovi!"

"Fuck yeah! Oh man what a great party!"

"Haha. I know. It was well 1980s!"

Vince had his legs on the dashboard of Jess's car. Then she turned a corner and a few seconds later went, "Shit!"

"What's wrong?"

"Took a wrong turn. Have to go back around now."

Jess ended up following a long, dark road with little streetlight to guide them.

"Um. I don't think home is this way, sis."

"Fuck." Then she put her tongue in the corner of her mouth. "We're lost."

Then just as they looked out into the distance above the steering wheel, they could see what looked like a house. Maybe they could use a phone or ask for directions.

So Vince pointed and said "Turn in by here. We'll work it out."

Jess parked the car and they both climbed out. She shut the door and locked it with the car key button. 

Jess placed her hands on her head, "Um. Fuck. Um…"

Vince placed his hands in his back trouser pockets and cocked a hip, "It's ok Jess. We'll get help yeah?"

Jess grounded herself and took one big breath. "Ok. Ok."

"Ok?"

"Ok."

As they walked up to the house there was a path, lined with marble statues and busts. As they walked slowly along the path, it appeared to be a castle visible through the fog. It was all built of stone and bricks and had some moss growing up the outer walls. It had multiple spires and windows, the whole architecture looked very ancient and almost abandoned. They ascended the stony staircase and knocked on the old, grey wooden door, sending a thundering noise right through the air. Some bats flew over the top of the building, screeching and wailing as if they were trying to warn the unwanted visitors of something.

"Ah!" Screamed Vince.

The door slowly creaked open and they went inside cautiously at first.

"Wow! This is well cool!" Vince put his hands on either side of his mouth and called Hellooooooo!" He was enjoying the fact that his voice echoed just like his high heeled boots.  _ Clip. Clop. Clip. Clop.  _

"Haha! Genius! Right well we better go now. We've 'ad our fun."

"Uhh. No way! I wanna look around a bit more." said Jess.

Vince bit his lip and then reluctantly said "Errr. Ok." Then they both walked on some more until they were faced with a long, dark corridor, illuminated only by candle sticks on the wall. The air was cold and when you let out a breath it was visible in smoky grey clouds.

"Um. Jess!"

"Yeah?"

"I don't wanna spoil all the excitement but I really reallllyyy think we should go."

"Surely you're not bailing on me?"

"We can find help somewhere else."

"Don't be such a pussy, Vince. C'mon!" Jess gestured.

"Oy! I'm not a pussy! If anything I'm a glamourpuss." Then wiggled his fingers in front of his face. "One with a black shiny coat and silver boots. But we're basically trespassing now s'all I'm sayin."

Jess made a sour face and turned around to Vince, placing her hands on her hips. "Fine if you don't wanna be here mate, walk back to the car."

"What and leave you?!" He replied in a slightly higher voice than usual. "No fucking way!"

"Then just loosen up a bit yeah." She tapped his arm, tutted and winked. Then she turned back around and Vince was cowering a little behind her. 

As the long stretch of hallway went on, there were carvings in the walls of more statues. There were even some portraits, which Vince, being an art student, really admired. He bent over Jess's shoulder with his hands behind his back and whispered "Wow. Look at that brush work."

Jess could feel Vince's breath on the back of her neck and shot him a look. So he went, "Sorry." and leaned back. 

She turned back around and they were getting nearer to the doorway. There were some stairs. A lot of stairs. It was a long and winding staircase that led to who knows what?

As the two looked in through the doorway at the top of the stairs, they could see that they had come to a library. Hundreds of books all with the spine facing out on the wooden shelves. 

"Fuck. Look at all these books!" Jess said excitedly, being a bookworm and a bit of a nerd for architecture. 

Vince wiggled his leg and put his tongue to the corner of his mouth, rolling his eyes. "Right. Yeah. Magical. Can we go now?"

Jess held up a hand and then ran it through her blonde, elegant hair. "Hold on one sec. I just. I have to get a picture of this place Vince. This would look so cool in my 'Book-a-Buildings'!"

Vince smirked and quickly covered his mouth "HAHA!" Then he uncovered it. "Sorry. Book a what?"

"Book-a-buildings."

"Book-a-buildings? Who's got one of them?"

"I do Vince, I do."

"My sister, with her book-a-buildings." Jess shot him another look. "Hehehee. Alright whatever, go stand by there." He pointed to a chair that was in the middle of the floor, surrounded by shelves. This would surely make a great photo. Jess gave him her digital camera and told him what to press. As she walked over to the chair, she noticed Vince vogueing and taking selfies of himself. 

"Ahem!"

"Oh right, haha couldn't help myself. Alright. Smile." Jess complied and then Vince thought he was a photographer. So he put on a sort of half posh, half German voice. "Oh ya! So I really like vat you're doing har. You're an animal, babydoll, a fuckin, like y'know saucy bitch ya."

"You're such a prick. Think you've got enough now."

They both bust out laughing a lot and Vince held out the camera. Then they both looked through the photos they took. "Haha! That one's genius! You look well cool, like an English teacher."

"Shit off, bro."

The photos were all perfect, just what Jess wanted and Vince had actually done a great job, surprisingly. She was sat elegantly in the red armchair, with her hand up towards the bookshelves and her legs crossed. She really did look like she belonged there. But as they kept looking through the images, they noticed something else in the background. Someone else. A shadow without features.

"Whassat in the background?" Vince pointed at the photo screen. 

Jess zoomed in, gulped and replied, "Looks like a floating book."

Someone was watching them. In there with them, and they had a feeling it was the owner of the house. 

____________________

**2**

"AAH!"

One minute they were both standing there holding the camera between them, the next Jess found a hand wrapped around her mouth. A cold, pale hand with long black nails. The camera dropped to the floor and she was dragged back out the room, down the staircase and towards the hall. 

"JESS! JESS!" Vince screamed, running after her as best as he could in his high heeled boots. "NO! NO! NO! NO! FUCK!" His boots echoing loud as he followed her running faster and faster, his chest burning with determination to get his sister back.

He could hear her screaming " VINCE! AAAAAAAAAA! VINCE! LET ME GO!"

Vince saw Jess disappearing round the corner of the corridor along a swish of black clothing and a black heeled boot with a chain on. 

"HEY!...DON'T YOU TOUCH MY SISTER...YOU PRICK!" Vince screamed and tried to breathe. The words  _ 'Fuck! I knew this was a bad idea' _ circling round and round in his head, like a sea full of sharks. 

Then the sound of crying echoed through the next room and as Vince got closer it got louder. "Please!" Sniffling. "Please. I'm sorry. I'm-." Then nothing, which concerned Vince even more, as he rounded the corner there was Jess up against the wall with hands that had fingernails pressed to a vein in her neck. There was a man, quite a pale man, standing there in black leather pants, a long black overcoat, and a white shirt with Elizabethan lace cuffs that hung out from the sleeves. There was that boot, that black high heeled boot with the chain.

The man swished his thick, short black hair to look at Vince while keeping his hand around Jess's neck and said, "She belong to you?"

Vince could see that he had eyeliner, brown eyes and a moustache. He was also sure he could see fangs! This man was a vampire!

Vince gulped and held up his hands slowly. "Yes. She's my sister. Please."

The vampire turned back to Jess swishing his hair again, "You know it's not very nice to trespass. Tut tut tut." Then running a finger over her cheek, which made her shiver "Not nice at all. Taking photos of my house. You wouldn't like it if I did that to you would you?"

"Plu...p..please don't."

Vince had his eye on a candelabra at the corner of the room and ran to go and whack the guy on the head with it. But the vampire put his other hand up, which had the power to make Vince start to choke. The vampire turned to him, wiggled his finger and bit his lip, "Ah ah ah." Vince choked and Jess sobbed more. "Nice try. What was it? Whack him with candelabra? Catch him when he's not looking? Haha! No Sir." Then he began to slowly close his hand, strangling him without touching him. Vince dropped to all fours coughing really hard, his lungs hurt and he was almost wretching. He grabbed his chest and began to hiss in pain "Ouch. It...It hurts." He coughed so hard there was almost gallons of blood coming from his mouth, spilling out onto the concrete flooring. Spits of it all over his Robert Smith T-shirt. His beautiful long black hair hanging down over his face as he jerked with each cough. "Owwow...It..ah...re..ly…'urts."

Jess looked on, shivering, tears in her eyes "Vi...Vince." A thought of  _ 'Fuck! I knew this was a bad idea'  _ hanging in the air again.

The vampire's attention had been caught, a look of concern in his eyes as he walked closer to Vince. But he saw the blood and the hunger set in. He released his grip from Jess's neck and she quickly reached into her pocket and pulled out two pencils in the shape of a cross. She flashed it right in front of the vampire's face. He hissed, moving away from Vince.

"What. Do you want from us? Hmm?" She moved it closer to his face. "We will do anything. Anything you ask. Don't hurt me or Vince!"

Vince was breathing heavily and wheezing. "My chest's...on..uh..uh..fire, sis."

"Working on it, bro. What's your name?" Then more irate from no answer. "WHAT THE FUCK IS YOUR NAME?" 

The vampire hissed "Moon."

"Ok. Moon...We trespassed, I get that. We're sorry..So..how bout this? We leave...And you don't come near me or my brother...ever again?!"

"Fine. Leave." He said through gritted teeth.

Jess still holding the cross knelt down and Vince weakly flung his arm around her shoulder to pull himself up. The vampire could see how hurt and feeble he was and there was a glimpse of another look of concern in his eyes. Jess shot him a look, breathing really heavily and panting. "When we leave….and...I put the cross down. Don't even...think about it!"

Moon nodded in agreement and said "Works for me. Just go."

Jess shoved the pencils back into her jacket pocket and quickly helped Vince get to his feet. As they left to go, Moon felt a soft brush from Vince and saw a little smile. Vince's bloodshot blue eyes looking into Moon's dark brown eyes. He must have been either quite out of it or it was just his well mannered nature because he whispered, "Lovely house." as Jess dragged him out.

Just Moon alone in the room, the sound of the unwanted guests' footsteps trailing off in the distance. Staring at Vince's blood on the hard, grey floor. He knelt down in it and ran his finger tips through the crimson red river, licking it off, finger after finger. He was quite intrigued by the taste of his blood and he stayed on the ground for the majority of the night licking it all up with his hands. It dribbled down his mouth and he wiped it off with the back of his hand whispering "Vince."

____________________

**3**

Jess was in the kitchen making two cups of tea for Vince and herself. She poured the water on the bag and added some honey, then stirred it. She clinked the spoon nervously around the inside of the mug and her hands were quite shaky. Flashes of Moon's face appeared in her mind and she quickly put her arm over her eyes. She took a deep breath and then walked into Vince's room. He was listening to  _ The Cramps I Can't Hardly Stand It  _ from  _ Bad Music For Bad People  _ on Spotify with his legs crossed on his bed. 

"Hey sis." 

"Hey. Bought you some honey and lemon. Good for the throat." She sat the cup down on the side table, then put some hair that escaped from her messy bun behind her ear.

"Thanks." Said Vince hoarsely. "Ach-uh! S'been sore all night."

"He's lucky I didn't kill him Vince, I swear to God I would've killed him."

"Hehe. You'd knock his lights out. You're small but you're fierce, like a tiger cub or a chilli flake."

"Haha. Yeah, hmph God you say the weirdest fuckin things bro."

"I've been told." He took a sip. "Ughh this tastes like hot piss."

"Well it's not supposed to taste nice, you berk. Anyway how would you know? Golden shower?" 

"One time thing." Vince said quietly into his honey and lemon.

Jess raised an eyebrow. "Uh huh. Ok. Whatever, drink it all up I'm gonna go read."

"K. See ya later sis, Thanks."

"You're welcome."

As Vince downed the rest of his drink, he started to think about Moon. He wondered what he was doing. What he did all day. If he stayed in that castle all the time. He felt quite sorry for him. I mean, sure he'd nearly killed him by choking him half to death, but maybe he's been hurt before. That's logic right? If someone's hurt you, it's easier to hurt someone else? His inner thoughts went on all night. 

He grabbed a pad of lined paper and pencil case from underneath his bed. Then he shook the pencil case, emptying out all of its contents. He took a purple, glittery gel pen and began to write a note. 

_**Hi! I know it's wired, but been thinking about you.** _

He paused and thought for a moment with the pen to his lips. "Ah." He continued.

**_I know you neerly caused my death but I would love to show you the joys of life._ **

**_,Vince Noir ! X x_ **

"Oh man, that's well stupid, the fuck am I doing?" And he scrunched it up and placed it under his pillow. Then he lay down in his sheets and curled up. "I dunno what I'm doing, that's the problem." He shut his eyes and fell asleep. 

____________________

**4**

The next day. Back pack on, Vince took a walk after art class down a long and winding road. He stopped at the castle breathing deeply and then closing his eyes and carrying on. Up the steps he went, past the marble busts and up to the front door. He looked up at the window to see if he could see Moon. He didn't see anyone or any movement, so he took his bag off of his shoulder and unzipped it. Vince pulled out the crumpled up note that he had written for the vampire. As he was unfolding it, the door swung open and Moon was there. He wore an outfit similar to the first time he had seen him, but this time in burgundy. 

"What you doin here?"

"Um. Um-mum. Err. I. Um I-I…."

Moon looked at Vince suspiciously and then saw that he had a piece of paper in his hand. He snatched it from his grasp and studied it. Vince shut his eyes tight as he couldn't believe this was happening, he was about to read his note. That silly note he wrote in the spur of the moment. 

"Joys of life, hmmm? Haha. How are you gonna show me the joys of life?"

"I." Vince gulped. "I bought sandwiches."

Moon stepped back, "Ach. What?"

"Thought we could have lunch, and that you could use a friend."

"Oh. Ok yeah sure a friend? Yeah. You're just like everyone else. Got a wooden stake in that bag hmm?"

"I swear I haven't." He held the bag out in front of his face and opened it up. "See? Nothing. Just cheese and tomato sandwiches, some juice and a curly wurly."

Moon thought for a while and then decided it would be alright, maybe even nice to have some company.

He gestured Vince inside and said, "Alright then, you better come in."

Moon walked Vince through to a dining room with two large chandeliers. There was a long, brown table that had a candelabra centrepiece and a bouquet of red roses. He pulled out a chair and said "Sit."

Vince sat immediately and then took out his packed lunch, then something caught his eye. There was a gothic looking glass chalice with silver chains around it that contained some sort of red substance. Moon was at the head of the table and swung his legs up on it.

Then he traced his fingers delicately around the rim of the glass and asked "Something troubling you, little man?"

"Hmm? Um no. Nah nothing haha." Vince carried on taking out the contents of his lunchbox. 

Moon raised an eyebrow and held up the glass. "It is blood, if uh, if that's what you're speculating."

"Wow. Um who's?."

"Someone who ticked me off."

"Right."

Moon ran his tongue over his teeth and then put the tip of it on one of his fangs. "Sustainance, Sir. That's all it is."

Vince chewed one of his sandwiches then put a hand up to cover his mouth. "I've got a Ribena." Awkward silence. "S'not really the same fing-d'you want a sandwich? Chocolate?"

"Hmmm." Moon drank all the blood in his cup down. "Vampires can't eat human food, makes us sick."

"Oh so why'd you let me in for lunch then?"

Moon stuck his tongue in the glass and licked the remains. "Wanted to chat." 

"Yeah alright cool. I get to know you better."

"Oh I really wanna know you Vince Noir." He stuck his fingers in the glass and sucked off the blood which made Vince blush and feel a sensation.

He bit his lip. "K then."

Moon licked his lips and then looked at Vince right in the eyes. He was trying to keep it together. Vince bit his lip and said "I shouldn't say this, but you're well sexy. I like your whole image."

"Compliments that can be fired back to you Sir."

Vince shook his hair down in front of his face to hide his rosy cheeks. "They call me 'The Shoreditch Vampire' actually."

"Do they?" Moon raised one eyebrow. "Tell me, Vince. What would you say if I sucked your blood? Hm?"

"Could be fun. Well cheeky." Vince chewed his bottom lip, then after

A silence asked, "Will I change though?"

"Hm?"

"Y'know, turn into...?"

Moon presented a hand and sat back in his chair. "That depends on if you want to."

"Wull, I wanna try but I don't wanna turn."

"I think can make that happen." Moon said seductively.

Vince pulled his red and black jumper off the shoulder, exposing his neck and said nervously "Right. C'mon then." Then he swished his shoulder length, jet black hair out of the way and closed his eyes, lips slightly parted. 

Moon could see the vein pulsing in his neck and thought that he looked like a vision of beauty. "You're an interesting one Vince."

Still with eyes closed, Vince replied, "And you're a tease."

Moon chuckled, got up from his chair and walked over to Vince, then he caressed his neck with his finger which made Vince shiver slightly. The vampire started to dot kisses down the side of his neck. Vince gasped and Moon sat on the edge of the table to get a better angle. Then with a swish of his hand, he cleared everything off the table, causing cutlery and plates to fly into the air. Vince crawled onto the top of the table and Moon positioned himself opposite. He passionately held onto his shoulders, which caused Vince's head to fall back, revealing more neck and with it a treasure trove of veins. Vince lay down on his back, as he was so weak at the knees and Moon lay himself on top of him. Then he resumed kissing his neck until he bit down. Vince wailed a bit, but it was out of pleasure. He whispered, "Ahh. Oh my Jagger." As the fangs pierced his flesh, black, watery tears of mascara ran down his cheek.

Lines of red ran down Vince's porcelain, white neck and Moon licked them all off with his pink tongue. Vince bit his lip and curled his toes inside his gold chelsea boots. Moon began to suck hard at his neck, but not in a ravenous fashion. Instead he was caring and gentle and Vince thought his moustache tickled against his skin. 

Hands both on the table, palms up, Vince was lying there in pure bliss. This was not like how he ever imagined it, for one it didn't hurt an awful lot. Then as Vince's pupils dilated, Moon licked up the last remaining trickles of his blood and then left the table. Then he used the back of his hand, smearing crimson across his chalky white mouth and dark moustache and said "Ahh. Will you excuse me?"

Vince's chest was rising and falling and he had tented in his leather trousers. He focussed his attention on the circling, floating candelabra and cutlery above him, then smiling, feeling drained of blood, he whispered "Fuck."

____________________

**5**

Vince walked up the stairs to the library. He found Moon sitting there in the red, leather armchair reading a book.

He ran a nervous hand at the back of his neck hand and walked over to him. "Um, haha. Hi."

Moon looked up from his book, "Hm. Thought you'd be on your way Sir."

"I. Err…" Vince took a deep breath and then shut his eyes tight, he had to remember what he had come to say, no more stuttering in front of this gorgeous vampire.

He opened his eyes again. "Why'd you drag my sister along the hallway. And. Why did you choke me?"

Moon looked at him with a slight hint of regret in his eyes. "Oh that night?....I. I thought you'd come to kill me."

"Really?" Vince folded his arms.

Moon closed the book, "Vince I, d'you know how many people have tried to kill me? That's what they come here for, not a nice little chat or to be friendly. It's 'oh let's kill the vampire, he's a freak who drinks blood to survive'. All the time."

"Well I guess I'm different than them then."

"You really are." Moon got up and walked to the window. It was dark outside. "And I'm sorry about that night. I'm sorry about your sister too. I didn't wanna harm her. Or you for that matter, I just. I was just protecting myself."

Vince unfolded his arms, "Apology accepted."

"So anyway, why do they call you 'The Shoreditch Vampire'?"

"Oh. Cos I'm pale, I wear cool clothes, and I don't do well in sunlight."

"So. You're not a real vampire then?"

Vince bit his bottom lip, "Not really, no. But I've always felt like one."

"Ah. Oh, well nevermind then. I thought you were an actual vampire who maybe hadn't got his fangs yet." He did a little laugh that sounded like sadness.

"Oh." Vince put his arms around Moon's waist and they both stared out the castle window. "Moon, I'm so sorry."

"I just thought maybe I'd finally found someone like me." He placed his hands over the top of Vince's. "I've been hurt so many times."

"I could sense that." Vince nestled in to Moon's back, because of the height difference. "Do you wanna go on a date tomorrow night?"

Moon sighed, "If I have to…Vince...?"

"Hmm?"

"Are you gonna hurt me?"

"I'm not gonna to hurt you Moon. I would never hurt you."

____________________

**6**

The next morning. A Saturday, quiet with a few birds singing outside. Jess was downstairs cooking a fry up. She was listening to her 80s compilation album in the kitchen, dancing around in a large white t-shirt and socks. Nothing else. ' _Girls Just Wanna Have Fun_.' was playing. Vince rubbed his eyes. She looked at him and said, "Morning, you dirty stop out."

"Hehe. Shit off, sis. Morning." He did a double take. "Oh my Jagger, are you wearin your ex's t shirt?"

"Hey. I kicked him out and told him he's not gettin the shirt back. Plus it's comfortable.

"Alright. Fair enough."

Jess squeezed ketchup onto the side of her plate "Anyway, don't judge me. I saw your love bites. You tart. Who was it?" She licked the ketchup off her fingers. "Booty call?"

Vince placed a hand on his neck, then rubbed his arm. "Um. Haha something like that yeah. Wull I mean I didn't have y'know."

"Yeah, not yet. Haha. Go Vince. Anyway, there's your breakfast, gotta be somewhere in a few, going out with the girls."

"Nice."

"What are you up to today?" Jess bit into her toast. 

"Got a date actually." Vince dished up his breakfast.

"Ooh la la. Same guy from last night?" No answer. "Oh I'm sorry I'm prying. I just, y'know you're my brother and I guess I'm just overprotective sometimes."

"No it's fine sis, I appreciate you. I mean. Got no parents around have we?"

"Oh sweetie." Jess hugged Vince. "They'd be so proud of us, I'm sure."

Vince cried, trying to wipe the tears away with his pyjama sleeves. "It's just a cruel fate y'know."

"Vince, I know it's hard and you get lonely sometimes but, y'know do what I do. Go out with your friends. Have a good time." She shook him on every word. "Suck. Someone. Off."

Vince's voice went high, "Fuck off sis, I ain't done that in ages! Haha!"

He put his hands on his hips and put his tongue in the corner of his mouth, "Maybe I'll go partying or somefing."

"Well at least you're smiling now. Anyway, have a great time on your date bro." She reached up and kissed him on the forehead.

"Thanks sis. Love you."

"I love you too, ya berk." She looked at her phone, "Oh wow time's getting on I've gotta meet the girls in like 30mins. Fuck sake." She ran upstairs. Then called, "Enjoy your breakfast bro!"

"Thaaanks!" Vince laughed, then sat down at the table to finish his breakfast, after he had done so he knew he had to go back to that castle. 

He picked up a large black umbrella from a Wellington boot by the door and off he went. 

A knock on the castle door. Moon opened it slowly.

"So where are we going on our date then?"

Vince handed over the umbrella and said, "Wanna go to the park?"

____________________

**7**

Moon left the castle wearing all black this time. Black shirt, blazer, trousers and shoes. Vince was wearing a black blazer with a white badge that read 'I'm A Mess' on it. Along with this, he had a black jumper with grey bats on and a dark green bowtie. This was all topped off with a pair of black drainpipes and gold chelsea boots. His hair was done all shaggy.

The birds sang, the ducks quacked and hints of conversation could be heard all around the park. It was quite a bright day and the reflection of the sunlight shone on the water, gently rippling with every duck that swam through it. Vince and Moon skipped through the park (well-Vince skipped but Moon kinda just strolled). The vampire was trying his best to keep out of the sun.

"And these are ducks! They're well cute! You can throw em bread and they love it!"

He tore a piece of bread off of a slice and then threw it into the water smiling. It plopped right in front of a duck who swam towards it like it hadn't eaten in a while. "Awww haha!"

"Fascinating." Moon said. "And is it just bread?" 

"Wull yeah actually. You're not sposed to feed them much else. You couldn't throw a whole roast dinner in haha!"

"Amazing creatures! Uh may I?" Moon reached for the bread. 

"Yeah go ahead!" Vince replied tearing off more bread and handing it to him. 

The ducks were quacking more now, as Moon threw his piece of bread in. He loved that they ducked their heads under and left their feet sticking up, all for a piece of bread. Vince felt a little spark of joy at watching him smile as he was watching them. God he really was beautiful, what a smile. What fangs. Beautiful thick hair that falls in front of his face sometimes…

"Vince." 

He was awoken from his daydream. "Whaaa? Hmm?"

"Could we possibly go to a more shady area? I'm...burning a little."

"Oh my God, um..y..yeah. of course." 

Vince walked the vampire over to a tree that was casting some serious shade. It was a very cool spot and Moon instantly felt better. He slid his back down the rough bark and sat on the grass. "Ahh that's nice."

Vince joined him. "I'm sorry bout that, thought the umbrella would be big enough. Guess it isn't." He hugged his legs and looked kind of sad that he couldn't help. 

Moon touched his cheek gently and said, "Hey. It's ok. You tried little man and that's what matters most. It's not easy having a vampire as a...friend."

"So we are...friends!"

"Yeah, I guess. I guess you really are showing me the joys of life." Vince smiled and did a silent laugh. "Good, cos I've still got more to show you." He held out his hand. "C'mon."

"So, tell me again why you're wearing this...outfit."

"Uh cos one, I like it! And B, Doesn't make you look so outta place if I'm dressed outlandish too."

"Haha. Wow. I reeeally appreciate that Vince."

**A Little Later**

They walked up to a bandstand, it was surrounded by pretty lights and a rainbow of flowers. Vince spread his arms out wide and twirled shouting. "This is my favourite place to come when I need cheering up."

"It's beautiful."

"It's well cool, right? I get so much happiness from ere." Then he said a little more melancholy, "Specially cos I got no parents."

"Neither have I. I'm...sorry to hear that."

It started to rain. Vince shrugged it off. "Guess we're more similar than we fink."

"Yeah I guess we are."

"So it's uh. Just you and your sister then?"

"Yeah. She's my rock honestly, I adore her. I love er so much."

"That's really sweet."

"Yeah, haha. Can feel pretty lonely sometimes."

"I know how you feel." Then he felt a drop of rain on his skin. "Ach. There's a roof, but rain still comes in from the sides?"

Vince held his stomach, his sides were spitting. "Heheeehe. Welcome to my world."

"Laugh all you want, little man, cos I've got your umbrella."

"Oh. Right. Haha. C'mon then lemme under."

Moon put the umbrella over their heads and was now face to face with Vince and then he took a step in, before leaning down and kissing him on the forehead. This made Vince giggle and bite his lip, before locking eyes with the gorgeous vampire that stood before him. Two vampire boys under an umbrella taking in each others beauty, hair slightly wet. They leaned in ready for a kiss, but then someone came up to the bandstand, shaking off their umbrella for a cigarette and went, "Alright."

"Uh yeah. Good fanks, mate." Replied Vince slightly agitated, before whispering back to Moon. "I..uh. I should be um…"

"Yeah. I should err..ahem."

Vince gently ran a hand down the vampire's chest, tapped it saying, "This was fun." and then began to walk away.

Moon said "What about your umbrella?"

Vince turned around all giddy and said, "Keep it." Then he carried on walking down the steps of the bandstand, hugging himself for warmth.

Moon let out a deep breath, standing there in the moonlight with a big smile on his face and his tongue peeking out from behind his teeth. 

Then when the cigarette man wasn't looking, he turned into a bat and flew off into the night, behind the clouds.

Vince looked up at the sky as he was nearing his street and saw a bat crossing in front of the moon.

He smiled in a coy way and then said, "So close."

**Night Time**

"Look at you, you're all soaked Vince!" Said Jess.

Vince shook out his hair and ran a hand through it, attention slightly diverted. "Uh yeah I know, started raining on my...date."

"Well come on, lemme get you a hot choccy."

"Mmm sounds good sis, thanks."

"Wanna watch Drag Race with me?"

"Ooh yes please! Lemme just put my jammies on." He ran upstairs shouting, "Pause it, yeah! Won't be a minute!."

"Alright!"

When they had finished watching Netflix and chilling out together, the siblings crashed out on the sofa. Vince got up and went to bed after shaking Jess gently and telling her she should do the same. He got really restless that night in his bed, he kept tossing and turning. He had a dream that he went out, licked body shots off of a hot guy's stomach at a gay club and payed for a lap dance from one of the cocktail makers. But, the man he licked was...Moon.  _ Oh _ , he thought,  _ so it's gonna be one of them dreams? _

____________________

**8**

Back at the vampire's door, Vince standing there in a shiny black top and jeans.

"Me again."

"Hi! Come in."

Vince walked through to the vampire's bedroom. There was a big, black five poster bed with red bedding. It was in the shape of a coffin. Vince was in awe, he thought it was well cool.

"Bought you a rose. Thought it was quite beautiful, all in red, delicate just like you."

"I love your mind Vince." He looked at Vince, who was playing with the rose, gently touching the petals, twirling it, smelling it.

Then he accidentally pricked his finger. "OUCH! AAAAA! FUCK! THORNS!" Vince put his finger in his mouth and began to suck which made a hungry vampire very jealous.

"Here." Said Moon. He took hold of Vince's hand, from which his index finger was pouring with blood. He put it in his mouth and began to suck it himself, he was relieved of hunger and gifted instant pleasure, as was Vince who didn't know what to do so he shut his eyes and let it happen. Then as Moon released his finger Vince opened his eyes and the two of them were kissing passionately holding on for dear life to each other. Hands running through hair. Vince jumped on to Moon and wrapped his legs around him, then Moon pulled away.

"What?" Said Vince rather upset.

"D'you. D'you wanna try on the ceiling?"

Without another word Vince replied, "Oh fuck yes!" Then resumed kissing the vampire.

They had their eyes shut tight, practically devouring each other and then when Vince opened his eyes he noticed everything was upside down. "Woah."

"Yeah." Then he said, "Ready?"

"Mmhm." 

Moon lay on top of Vince, like the bite times, and began to remove his shirt over his head. This impressed Vince a lot because he had never seen the vampire's chest and torso before, only in a dream but it was different than that. It had a little pudginess and was soft and squishy, which he thought was cute. Vince pulled down his trousers, they floated down to the floor along with other items of clothing from the pair of them. "Won't the blood rush faster if we're on the ceiling?"

"That's very much the point, little man."

Vince bit his lip as he could already feel a finger inside him. "Aa. Ah. Oh. Wait. Wait. I've got a rubber. Safe sex." He pulled one out of his Jean pocket. 

"But of course." Replied Moon and he wiggled a bit. Then he flicked his hair out of his eyes and directed his attention back at Vince, fangs glistening, leaning over him. "Ah. Ok. Done."

The vampire was invited in, shall we say? by Vince who was staring at him as lustful as ever. Moon let his head drop into Vince's neck as he began to ride him at a steady pace. There were breathy noises coming from both of them. Vince held on tight to Moon's back, he felt so good, so gentle and caring. He kept thinking  _ what if Michael Angelo painted THIS on his ceiling?  _ He wrapped his legs tightly around his back. Flesh pressing into flesh. Vince thought that he had to do something too. It felt unfair, so he decided to bite Moon on the neck while holding onto his left butt cheek. Leaving love bites to let Moon know sort of what it felt like that time. Which made him go, "Ah ha ha." 

The steady pace turned up the tempo, as well as the volume and Moon got deeper and deeper. This caused Vince to growl, something he has never done before. Even the chandelier opposite them started to shake, rattling at every thrust. Moon took Vince's bloody finger in his mouth again causing Vince to lick his lips and moan like a pornstar. Eventually they both reached climax. A really passionate, animalistic moment between them was now coming to an end. They both held onto each other, all out of breath and full of love. They floated down to the bed and lay there on the sheets for a while, processing what just happened. 

____________________

**9**

It was a grey, rainy morning and Vince rolled around in the sheets, watching the vampire drape his shirt back on. It looked like a delicate, white ghost floating in the morning. He lay on his back with his tongue in the corner of his mouth, running a hand through his luscious hair. Reminiscing. Moon was only wearing an open shirt now and walked over to Vince, fangs biting his lip. He planted a kiss on his lips, upside down which made Vince giggle quietly. 

As they pulled away Moon said, stroking his cheek, "Morning you."

"GOOD. Morning."

"So. Last night was…."

"Hmhmm. Yeah?"

"How would you put it? Umm...well sexy?"

"Ha ha! Genius! Yeah it was, it was well sexy. I thought about joining a mile high club before. Guess I won't have to now. Hehe."

There was a chuckle from Moon and then a brief silence. Vince looked into his deep brown eyes and reached up to stroke his messy hair.

"D'you think we'll be together forever, Moon?"

The vampire's smile slowly faded. He took Vince's hand from his hair with two hands and moved away. Vince's eyes went wide all full of sorrow and he rolled over onto his stomach. "Did I. Say somefing wrong?"

Moon was putting his trousers back on, "No. It's. It's not you, I just…"

Vince lay his head down on his arms, "The vampire thing?"

Moon clicked his long nailed fingers. "BINGO!"

"Wuh buh. We can turn you back into a human, can't we?"

"Woah oh oh Sir, that is one hell of a dangerous Vampire trial."

He put his belt through the loops of his leather pants. It had a black diamonté skull in the middle. Vince thought he looked like a pirate. A fresh faced pirate. 

"Besides. It's the vampire's curse, if we love, we get hurt. And you'll grow old and...I'll..stay like this...I have to live with the pain where if I love someone, I can't grow old with them. I try not to get too close to people. But, you. You're so magical Vince and gorgeous inside and out. But this relationship will be agony. I outlive everyone in the end." He ran a hand through his hair and reached for his boots.

Vince twirled his hair. It was a mess. "How old are you, if you don't mind me asking?"

"I'm 35." Replied Moon clipping the buckles up. 

Vince scronched. "I'm 32. What bout when I'm like 70, you'll still be…?"

"35. Yep. Welcome to my life." He walked over to the wall, placing one hand on it, tapping his fingernails. "Also Vince?"

"Yeah?"

"I'm. Hungry."

Vince lifted up his hair seductively with both hands.

"Um. I'll just take a trip to The Butcher's, thank you Sir."

Vince said breathily and still worn out, "D'you want some more a mine?"

Moon looked over his shoulder and went over to where Vince was laying beautifully like a marble statue. Cheeks on show like two soft peaches. He climbed on top of his back, like he was about to give him a massage. He caught sight of all the veins and heard the blood rush around his body like an orchestra. He tried to look away, but his eyes were turning red and he was breathing heavily, he was very ravenous. I mean he was worn out too and he needed breakfast after all. 

He said catching his breath in between. "Are you..sure Vince?...I...don't wanna...hurt you."

Vince looked back at him over his shoulder and said, "I love you. I get it, you got needs. And if you need blood, you got me, my love."

Without another word, Moon sunk his teeth, once again, into Vince's neck and began to suck harder than ever before, to quench his thirst and kill his hunger. Vince reached an arm around Moon's neck and held on tightly, biting his tongue to stop from screaming. This was more painful than the first time and Moon could sense that, so before he finished up with a more powerful bite, he whispered "I'm sorry, my love. I'm so so sorry."

____________________

**10**

When Vince got back home that day, he was very shaky, due to being drained of a high amount of blood. Jess was at the house, as she didn't have to go into work today. It was her day off.

She noticed Vince looking a little unstable and went, "Oh My Gosh Vince! What's wrong?!"

"I...I think I'm in love, sis." And before her eyes he crashed to the floor. 

"VINCE!" Jess ran up to him and was over his body shaking it. "VINCE?!"

Vince's gorgeous blue eyes, faded to black and then slowly closed, the sound of Jess dialing 999 as they did…

  
  
  
  


...The first thing Vince did when he got out of hospital was go straight to Moon's castle, he ran. Fast without even thinking. No. He knew what he was thinking. You get older each day and Moon has forever. So, no time to sort this out, like the present, right?

His sister reacted with "THE VAMPIRE! Absolutely not!"

"But sis. I love him. I fink I can help him."

"Vince. He almost killed me, he choked you and oh yeah you just fainted like two hours ago."

"But he needs me Jess!"

She sighed, "Vince."

"If I can turn him human, we can ave a proper relationship."

"A proper relationship? Vince...did you and the vampire have..?"

"His name is Moon and yes we did as a matter of fact. And guess what sis, it was fucking magical."

"So you really love him, huh?"

"I do. Yeah."

She tapped him on the arm and said, "Ok then you silly. Go."

"Really?"

"Yeah."

He hugged her tight, she rubbed his back. "Oh thanks sis, I love you!"

"Get outta here, lover boy. You've got a vampire to save. And I never thought I'd have to say that."

"Hehe."

He knocked on the door and as soon as it opened, he brushed past Moon and walked to the dining room. 

He placed his hands on the table firmly and said, "I fink we should try that trial."

Moon walked round to his side of the table and stroked his bruise on the side of his head, "Vince, what happened to you?"

Vince batted his hand away, "Never mind me I'm alright. I fink we needa give it a go."

"I. Vince. I told you it's dangerous." 

"I'm willing to try whatever, cos I wanna be with you Moon. And right now, loving you is killing me and...I want us to grow old together..Both of us."

The vampire took a deep breath and reluctantly said, "Ok."

"Cool." Placing his hands on his hips, "So. What do we have to do?"

____________________

**11**

"It has to be really tight Vince, ok?"

Vince chained the vampire up to a wall in a room he'd never been in before. "This feels well kinky."

"Ahem."

"Sorry. Ok." He checked the manacles. "All tight." 

"Right ok, drain me."

Vince swallowed and then took a knife from the table, sniffing back tears. One clean swipe on each of Moon's wrists and his blood poured out down the arms and front of his white shirt.

Moon said gritting his teeth and hissing, "Now remember..ssss. ah!..I can't control what...happens in this next part, but...sss...wait for me to go into a bloodlust...before you go."

Vince, hypnotised watching the blood said, "Yeah ok."

"Vince?"

"Yeah."

"I love you. I think you're well cheeky and cool."

"Haha. Thanks. I love you too."

Moon started to rock back and forth like he was in a trance and then his eyes changed from brown to red.

Vince thought to himself  _ bloodlust, this must be where I run. _

He ran out of the room and behind a wall, holding his mouth to stop from crying and then he heard the chains break. "Shit." He whispered.

Vince ran down the corridor as fast as his high heeled boots could take him. He sprinted and feared for his life, as he looked over his shoulder and saw Moon chasing after him. He was covered in blood and his fangs were showing. Vince ran up to the front door of the castle. "Shit! Locked!"

Moon was coming up close behind him, Vince didn't know where he kept the key, but luckily had a bobby pin in his hair that he could use to pick the lock. With shaky hands he attempted to get the door open. Moon was doubled over holding his stomach and wailing. Vince eventually got the lock open and ran outside, slamming the door behind him causing Moon to run into it. His chest was rising and falling dramatically, and his heartbeat was fast. From the other side he heard the vampire coughing and he sounded like he was in pain. He said wearily, "Vince? It...it hurts."

A silence.

"Open the door Vince. Open the door. Help me."

Vince bit his lip and shut his eyes tight until there were tears. "How do I know you won't hurt me?"

"Vince. My wrists would have closed up by now. They're...still bleeding. I'm human."

Vince slowly opened the door and saw a bent over Moon kneeling on the ground in a pool of his own blood. He looked up at him. "Don't let me drown Vince. You said you'd never hurt me."

Vince dropped to his knees and put an arm around Moon, an arm that said  _ I'm here for you. _

A little later on, they were cuddling on the bed, both fully clothed this time. Vince would be there, whatever and whenever Moon needed. 

"I'm gonna give you a proper name now you're a human."

"Like what, little man?"

"Howard."

"Howard?"

"Howard Moon."

"Yeah. Yeah I like that."

Two humans who could now grow old together. Vince Noir and Howard Moon.

**THE END**


End file.
